If you say Stay
by XxXArenicMintsXxX
Summary: Lelouch and C.C are on the run. From the cops. & Maybe from love. WARNING! Slight Nude Talk.*Update!*
1. Going On With You

I watched Code Geass last night and had to make a fanfic for C.C and Lulu. Come on! I mean even if you have Kallen and LuLu or Shirley and LuLu you gotta have some room for the true couple! And the song Stay just reminds me of them. Well after writting this it just reminds me of them now! XD I mean the song is just perfect for what I wrote I think 3

One shot? I don't know! I think I'll continue it. Maybe. Or no? I don't know! Help me out guys! If you like it and want me to finish tell me. If you don't, still tell me. I need to know! :3

I don't think I used one curse word in this fanfic. o.o; That is so new for me it's spanking and fresh. Only thing bad in it I think is..Slight Nudity? I don't know! XD No warnings! :3 Well if you don't like LuLu x CC than it's a warning but bleh! Enjoy!

-Dang! I 've been writing fanfics like crazy!-

/////////////

Lelouch awoke from his bed. Another lumpy uncomfortable hotel bed. Stretching his arms over his head, muscles were cramped and tense.

Looking out the window at another raindrop falling type of day. The winds were harsh and plated the rain against the dirty window, giving it's overdue wash at last.

Under the window, wrapped in a blue fleece blanket laid his travel companion. Her green hair was softly tangled; half was under the blanket and the other half hung down.

Lelouch slipped out of the sheets and found his shoes beneath his feet. As her got up the young prince stretched and couldn't help but to let out a yawn. C.C. stirred and threw the covers over her head. Clearly she was awake, just didn't want to be.

Turning to the clock, Lelouch perked up. "C.C. We got to go. It's 9 am." He said coolly yet had a rushed tension. C.C. tossed slightly and buried her head against the pillow. "Be quieter, Lelouch."

Unzipping the suitcase, Lelouch pulled out his clothes to get ready for the day; Usual black slacks, white button shirt, and his favorite red jacket. Since C.C's clothes were in there as well he threw her the white latex outfit she always wore.

C.C sat up as Lelouch took off his night clothes and started to button his shirt. "I hate doing this Lelouch." she whined slightly though not in a tone noticeable. Lelouch turned to look at her still trying to button his shirt.

"Hate what? If you like you can ge-" C.C sighed and interrupted Lelouch. "I hate running to different towns every week. Can we just find someplace nice?" C.C got out of bed and was only wearing one of Lelouch's shirts yawning; still flustered about being woken.

Lelouch turned the other way around. The shirt wasn't even buttoned on C.C. "They are going to recognize us one day so we have to keep changing." He said with a simple reply. Changing into his slacks, C.C. walked over and threw everything out of the suitcase.

"We should go shopping. There is nothing in here I like. Not even of yours." She looked at every piece of attire before throwing behind her. Most garments hitting Lelouch. "C.C. You aren't being helpful. Just wear whatever you want."

C.C. turned and looked at him as Lelouch threw on his red jacket. "Do you even want me to stay with you anymore Lelouch?" Her golden eyes looked softer and traced the figure of him almost in a sad way.

Lelouch looked over at C.C surprised to hear her talk in a tone with some emotion. C.C was standing by the suitcase looking down, with hands entwined with each other.

"Well you can't just leave. If they find you, they'll just kill you."

C.C kept looking down and headed towards the bathroom. _Of course. That's it. I'm only here cause he is protecting me from people. Nothing else. I guess I'm just a pity tool to him._

Lelouch sat on the floor picking up everything C.C. threw out of the suitcase. It wasn't like this wasn't anything normal. She always hated getting up. This was how natural things were.

Though it didn't feel natural at all. The atmosphere felt so different. It felt Harsh. Complex. Confusion. Anger. Hurt. Other emotions that never were natural. C.C never showed emotion.

Especially those kind.

C.C came out of the bathroom in her white latex outfit. Even though it fit tightly, she still wore it. Just cause she always wore it when she was close to Lelouch.

Lelouch was picking up the clothes she threw out carelessly so she turned to the door. " I can be fine on my own you know." Sitting in front of the door was her favorite thing. Cheese-kun. She snuggled it against her when she picked it from the floor.

Picking up all the clothes, Lelouch smashed them into the suitcase and zipped it shut. He didn't want to respond to that. C.C was just someone that was useful to him. Nothing more. That's the way it had to be. C.C nuzzled her cheek against her stuffed animal and plopped down on the floor.

Lelouch grabbed the suitcase and looked at C.C sitting in front of the door. Even if she didn't show emotions, she still had those feelings. "Lelouch, Am I-" C.C's question was interrupted by Lelouch pulling her arm up to get her to her feet.

"We gotta go, we are already late." Lelouch turned the knob and walked out the door waiting to hear the _patter patter patter _steps of C.C behind him, though he didn't want to seem eager as if he missed it. She would catch up eventually anyway.

C.C watched Lelouch walk. Walk away from her. Even though she had Cheese-Kun, she left empty. Even though this was an emotion she was used to. It made her feel scarred from it. She didn't like it.

She didn't want it to be like that.

Only holding on to Cheese-Kun with one hand around his stuffed hat, she tried not to but she ran at Lelouch's figure walking away from her. Though forgetting, for not wearing it for so long, how slippery the feet were on the outfit, she slid.

Just barely, she clung her hand to the back of Lelouch's jacket when close enough and knocked into the back of him. Lelouch staggered slightly and turned to see her. "Sorry, Lelouch." She said, still clinging to his jacket. "You just walked to fast." Her eyes shifted from his amethyst eyes to the ground.

Lelouch smiled when she looked at the ground, so she wouldn't notice it wasn't fake. He spun towards her to catch her hand of his jacket and place it in his own. "Come on, let's go find someplace." Her eyes looked at him and she smiled slightly. A rare thing for her to do.

Still holding on to her hand he led her out the door since he already paid last night for staying. Both of them seemed to be carrying something. Lelouch was trying to hide it. C.C barely holding on to Cheese-Kun. Though both seemed to be holding on to each other the tightest.

/////////////

There you have it! Now tell me what you think!

Finish?

No?

Oneshot?

Terrible stop writing fanfics forever? D:

I don't know .


	2. You're All I See

Second Chapter! 3 I attucally love this story! And am so proud of myself for writing it!

Yet this chapter might not be the best cause I was kind of distracted from watching a Sci Fi Horror! -Kaw-

And texting.. -o.o-

And Watching an amazing Vidie of my favorite Manga! But I hope it turned out okay!

And Yes! To all those LuluShirley and LuluKall fans! I added a little tiny of them in here. But in a sadish kinda way for C.C! ):

Yet your always welcomed to give out NICE ideas! Nu hate comments or anti couple cause everyone has ideas on couples and this happens to be one of my favorite couples in Code Geass in fact my favorite! (:

Enjoy the LuluCC Luff!

///////////

Walking down the stairs as slow as she could, C.C rather seemed to hop as with her companion seemed to be in a bolted down the stairs leading to the underground subway.

Cling to the rail and brushing by the scarcely people down there. When he reached the bottom, Lelouch turned around quickly to see C.C still dangling at the first few steps."C.C stop being so slow. We are probably going to miss the subway."Trying to keep his voice as calming as possible for on the inside it would be blundered.

Her delicate hops on the cement made her suit's flared bottoms hop in the air with her. She kept her head low so her eyes were hid by her Spring Green hair. "I'm going as fast as I can."

She lied in a mumble, proving that lie the day before._When she ran at Lelouch. _C.C bit her lip and hustled a little faster changing hops into paces.

When she reached the bottom, Lelouch was glaring at her but not an angry glare.

"What's wrong wi-" Lelouch started until C.C brushed past his left shoulder and walked towards the subway that they were so hasty about coming to.

"We don't want to be late ,do we?" C.C mumbled again but slightly louder knowing he would be able to hear. C.C hustled her pace faster as Lelouch looked back at her and turned to follow her.

The subway was practically dead except for the underground "11" workers and the passing people, So keeping up with C.C wouldn't be that difficult.

C.C stood in front of the subway tracks as the subway flew by blowing her hair with it. In right hand she clung to her precious Cheese-Kun and kept her head low still. When Lelouch came to her side, the subway came to a stop and the door opened. Lelouch waited for C.C to get in but she hesitated more than once.

"C.C you gotta move." He grabbed her shoulders and softly pushed her in and himself as the door closed. C.C flinched and plopped herself down the first available seat she saw as she pushed herself towards the window to view.

Lelouch sat by her and glanced over at her. C.C wasn't this way most times. Some days he couldn't get her to shut up. Yet just looking at her and how she didn't even glance over at him. Lelouch felt distant from her.

Though a ringtone broke the silence and C.C looked over at Lelouch. He was answering a text message he received from an unknown number.

It had to be Lelouch's 18th cellphone in the year. Disposing of them so often and changing number and identities all the time. Though one thing was the same about the phones besides the fact that they all had cameras and flipped open.

When Lelouch closed out of the text message, C.C noticed it. His wallpaper as always was a picture of Shirley and Kallen posing with smiles and waves. Lelouch stared at it for awhile until the light went off then he pressed a button to make it come on again.

C.C bit her lip and buried her head in Cheese-Kun. The sudden movement made Lelouch look over at her. "C.C what's wrong with you today?" He asked in a simple tone but slightly had a voice of concern.

C.C didn't look up. "Nothing, Lelouch. Is something wrong with you today?" She mumbled not moving her head from Cheese-Kun. She didn't know why today it bothered her so much, but C.C hated Lelouch's phone. He always looked at it. Almost every night before bed. Yet today it got to her terribly.

The thought of her never going to be on his phone as a wallpaper made her feel childish and silly._I'm not suppose to care. _She thought in her head. _I know who he loves and always will. So why should I care? It has nothing to do with me. _

C.C tried to erase it from her head but it wouldn't budge.

Then it did. Lelouch put his hand on top of her head.

C.C looked up quickly and turned her eyes to look at him. Lelouch smiled at her. Not a fake smile like he used during Counsel Meetings a long time ago. Not the smile he used when he lied. Not the smile he used when after knowing he done wrong or good in the world.

A real smile. A kind one. A face that she never seen Lelouch wear. "I'm fine today C.C."

Her golden eyes blinked after staring . Lelouch changed his smile and looked at her concerned. "You sure your okay though?"

C.C turned her head to the window and bit her lip. "I'm fine." Lelouch moved his hand and leaned against the back of the seat. "If you say so."

The subway ride continued for an hour or three. Stopping every half an hour or so.

Though Lelouch nor C.C cared since they were fast asleep.

C.C leaned against Lelouch's arm and clung to his shirt with one hand awhile the other was holding on to Cheese-Kun.

Lelouch leaned his head on C.C's shoulder and wrapped his hand lightly over her hand on his shirt. The other hand loosely held on to his cellphone.

The subway kept going on past their desired destination. Yet they just kept sleeping and clinging to one another again.

////////

Awww!~ 3 Or is that just me? And slightly I got this off of listening to "Falling For You" Colbie Callait (: Review please!


	3. All You Ever Dreamed

When the train ride ended, the duo climbed off in a hasty pace. They were adept to doing this all the time.

The weather, along with the scenery, changed. No longer was it a rain stricken dead countryside. A smoggy, small town replaced the view.

Lelouch stretched as he walked and pushed back his hair slightly, even though it fell right back into place after. Humidity wasn't on his side today; his hair and clothes sticking to him, tighter than usual, showed it.

A few steps behind him, his companion C.C staggered. She didn't want to be up nor walking to another hopeless town that she even catch the name of before they bid it adieu. Cheese-Kun was pressed against her as she looked around. This would be the only time to catch in the view, awhile she could.

It had the local necessities: Bar, Drug Store, Another Bar, Hotel, Another Bar, Grocery Store, and Another Bar. Everything had the side graffiti of hooligans marking, and peeling paint on it somewhere.

"C.C," Lelouch started as he turned around and started to walk backwards to talk to her, "Don't stay behind too far, you never know who's watching, or what people have hea-" Lelouch was too caught up in making eye contact at his expressionless friend that he wasn't watching where he was going.

The former prince tripped over a bike post and tumbled over onto his back, somersault and all. C.C lifted her head from being hidden behind Cheese-Kun. She'd never seen Lelouch clumsy. Ever. She began to smile, but since the occasion was so rare she let out a giggle.

Lelouch, rubbing his head from the impact, looked up at the unfamiliar sound. C.C never made a laugh of any kind. He took it in with a grin. "So you think that's funny?" he smirked at her, getting to his feet.

As she made her way over to him, still with a smile on her face, nodded. "Yeah, I do." C.C let out a giggle again, and let her grip on Cheese-Kun loosen. Lelouch couldn't help but smile at that sight of her. C.C opened her eyes from her blissful expression when she heard a electronic click.

Lelouch had his phone flipped open in front of her. "I had to take a picture of that." As he spoke, his voice wasn't harsh, or anything like it used to be. It was as if his smile was made into audio. He turned the phone to face her.

C.C looked as if she was truly happy. Well, the happiness she saw in others, it looked like it was placed into her. She covered her face to hide its' color change with Cheese-Kun. _He finally took a picture of me. _Her smile was bursting behind the stuffed animal.

Lelouch looked over at her. He never noticed before but when her eyes were closed, she looked completely innocent. As if she was never a witch at all, as if she was just a normal girl, as if she was like every other girl he had feelings for…

A strike on the clock, and the 5 dongs it echoed throughout the ghost town brought the two back to reality. "We have to get to a hotel." Lelouch's voice of commander was back and he led the way. C.C sighed. At least for that split moment, she at least _thought_ he felt the way she did around him all the time.

/

The room Lelouch got was considered a suite for a cheap price. The cheap price was the only thing that C.C recognized. One bed, hole cover sheets and cigarette burned blanket included. TV, with broken antenna was also a feature. Not to mention the moldy bathroom, stained..everything.

Lelouch, drug the only suitcase he brought behind him and plopped it on the bed. The rusty springs alerted the contact. C.C sat on the edge of It, looking over at him. He seemed to be looking for something in the room so he could be able to say, "Hey! It's not that bad!" She laid back.

Lelouch made his way into the bathroom and looked in the stained mirror. He felt stressed and out of place. Not a feeling he, of all people, was used to. He took off his jacket and migrated back out to the main room, throwing the jacket on the bed.

He sat on the opposite edge of C.C and laid back. She kept her eyes focused upward, Cheese Kun never leaving the grip of her arms. "Why do you always have to hold onto him?" Lelouch looking over at her asked.

C.C had to lower her eyes and meet his. "Are you jealous or something?" She stated in her dull voice, as her eyes shift back towards the water spotted celing. Lelouch kept his eyes on her and reached over to grab the foot of the animal. With a swift tug, Cheese Kun was on the floor and out of C.C's arms.

"What'd that accomplish?" C.C kept her eyes looking up and bit her lip. Her pillow of protection was gone, she had to hide her reactions and expressions now with her will. Lelouch leaned himself on his side, balancing his head in his hand, and his elbow against the bed. "Me being able to look at you without that thing in my way."

C.C bit her lip hard, and turned on her side away from him. _Why is he teasing me? Why does he want to do this to me? _Lelouch never showed any interest in her. To C.C, Lelouch thought of her as just someone to travel with, someone to get him out when he got into deep, and someone that was there when he needed help. Not someone like… Shirley or Kallen.

"Cause I feel alone without it." C.C murmured from behind her hair strands, her eyes focused on the dusty window and its brick wall view. Lelouch seemed struck with confusion at her answer. As if it was a reflex, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled it towards him, laying her against the bed.

C.C had her arms crossed against each other and looked up at him. Her expression remained blank as she bit her lip harder. She had to act her subtle self. Lelouch's other hand came against her other shoulder and his upper body paralleled itself with her own. "You're not alone."

Her face reddened and there was nothing to hide behind now as her almond eyes looked up at his. Lelouch felt his own face reddening as if he couldn't believe himself he said what he did. The two's eyes wouldn't part, as if they were cementing bricks. C.C's hands detached from her upper arms and hovered until they found Lelouch's.

When she rested her hands over his, she felt the shiver that went through his body. He bit his lip, embarrassed from it, the color on his face proved it. Lelouch leaned his face forward towards hers. After a long 6 months of traveling with a companion, he thought for tonight she could be a lover.

C.C closed her eyes and felt color grow on her face when she felt the contact of his lips meet hers. It wasn't a rough kiss. It was gentle kiss, that lingered over her lips and when he parted, the space between them felt almost criminal.

Lelouch moved his hand from her shoulder to the side of her face. He felt a warming glow on her cheek. He could feel the breath colliding against the inside of her mouth and coming out against his lips. The air stopped as she pressed her lips to his, for once, catching him off guard.

Their lips didn't part until a muffled electronic ring went off. Lelouch pulled back from their connection, leaving C.C hanging by herself. Going through his jacket, he flipped his phone open and answered. "Hello? Oh hey, Kallen.. Doing much? Ahh.. Not too much.." Lelouch dragged his conversation into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

C.C sat herself up, and pronged around for Cheese-Kun, who laid on the floor in a heap. Taking the stuffed animal into her arms, she buried her head into its stuffing. The window began to be spotted with water speckles letting out a _pitter patter_ sound. C.C's tears hitting the soft fur of Cheese-Kun made no sound.

_I'm just a traveling companion. If he could have it his way, it'd be Shirley or Kallen to travel with. Not me. _


	4. Cause I Can't Read You

"Lelouch, please come home. I am so worried about you." Kallen's voice was a mixture of her blissful voice and static from being in such a rural town.

"You know I can't. You know why. Don't tempt me." Lelouch buried his forehead into his hand, gripping onto all the memories he shared with Kallen.

He couldn't have them flooding into his mind, clouding his judgment.

"How's things with…her?" Kallen's voice projected out blunt and stern. A jealous mistress had hung her noose of question and Lelouch was about to fall into it.

"C.C.? Fine. You know her, she never talks much." He bit his lip, a punishment for lying to one of his dearest friends.

"Do you ever wish…That it was me instead of her?"  
Kallen was tangling the phone cord between her fingers like a preteen talking on the phone with her first boyfriend. The silence between her question and his answer, already spoke for itself.

"Yes and no. I miss you Kallen, but you're a distraction. I can't have distractions." Lelouch looked in the mirror as he spoke to her. The facial expressions he used when he lied made him disgusted with himself.

"C.C. distracts you. I can hear it in your voice right now. Even though she isn't around, she's distracting your mind right now…"  
Kallen laid against her bed and placed her forearm over her eyes to catch her tears and contain the smearing makeup. "I can also hear the absence of me from your mind."

"Kallen, it's not like that. I don't love C.C. She's just here. If I was by myself, I'd go crazy. I needed someone." Lelouch buried his eyes into his hand again; too ashamed by what he was saying to look at himself.

"I always told myself, you'd love me someday. But I guess the saddest lies are the ones we tell ourselves." Static clouded over Kallen's tone.

"You're telling yourself the biggest lie ever right now, Lelouch."

Lelouch hesitated to answer. Gathering ideas and words to replace the atmosphere from her last statement was difficult. But his stutters were soon answered with a dial tone.

As he stood up, Lelouch gathered himself. Not only did Kallen's words put a lonely haze around him, but an alerting idea in his brain.

_What if C.C. isn't just here? What if she means more to me than just a companion? _

Could such an idea be suggested?

As Lelouch opened the door, he found a note on the ground. Scribbled handwriting speckled by tiny drops of moisture.

"_Sorry for just being here in your way. Maybe Kallen and Shirley can be your travel companion since you much rather have them here. It'll be better this way. –C.C." _

Lelouch's eyes shifted from the paper to the absence of his emerald haired friend. Her slinky body was not lounging on the bed nor the floor. Her almond gold eyes were deprived from his sight. Even Cheese-Kun's displacement had ruptured his balance.

C.C. was gone. Even though she was nowhere in the room, he echoed out. "Stay."


End file.
